


When You Open You Eyes

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Oliver's thoughts as he sits and stares at Felicity as she lays in bed in a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Open You Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, I wrote this before the 4x10 aired and we knew what happened to Felicity *coughcantwalkcough* i thought the coma angle would be more intense. Hope everyone likes it, I based it off the song When You Open Your Eyes by Nashville Cast...I thought it would be perfect for Olicity.

As he sits on the hard plastic chair, he looks over at her. Thinking about how everything went so wrong in so short of time. His eyes close and he’s picturing the lazy Sunday morning in Ivy Town, laying there after making love to his Felicity. His Felicity that is right now laying in this hospital bed in coma. The coma caused by Damien Dark, the man that almost took the love of his life away from him. He opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling.

When you close your eyes you can only go back  
To the place in your mind where it all goes off track  
Stayin' up all night starin' at the ceiling fan  
Round and round you go

He hears the heart monitor consistent beeping letting him know that she was still alive. He relives what happen that night after he proposed to her in front of his family and friends. As he pats his jacket, the ring still there after they took it off in the ER. She said yes and that is all that matter till they were stopped by the Hive ghosts. All that mattered was that to get them both out of there. To save them, Jesus he was stupid to leave her alone in the back of the limo.

Breathe, let it all go by  
Breathe, I'm always by your side  
Lean on me now (lean on me)  
I'll still be here when you open your eyes... oooh

It was the best thing to get to them out of there, he just so guilty for leaving her. Look where she was, laying in this bed in a god damn coma. All he wants is to run, far away from her, from everyone. He will never be able keep her safe, if they still have to deal with this life. But he cant let her go, he needs her strength, her light, her love. He bows his head at the last one, her love. He needs to wake up, he needs her to forgive him for this, for everything that has happened.

When the sun breaks through and you're feelin' strong  
When you give your best but it still goes wrong  
Either way I'll always be your home  
Through the highs and lows (oooh)  
Up and down we go

She just needs to open her eyes, that’s all he is still thinking.

“I’ll still be here when you open your eyes,” Oliver said quietly to just the two of them. “You just need to open your eyes, Felicity.”


End file.
